1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feces disposing devices and more particularly pertains to a new feces disposing device for disposing of animal feces from a yard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feces disposing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,820 describes a funnel device for attachment to a drain pipe for carrying away feces. Another type of feces disposing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,989 having a generally toilet-bowl shaped construction which includes an outer housing. The feces is dropped through a chute into the toilet-bowl and the toilet bowl may then be flushed to remove the animal feces.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is better designed to be attached to a sewer line which extends upwardly from a ground surface so that the device may be placed as flush as possible with the ground surface. This configuration will allow a person to place the device adjacent to a dwelling without the device taking away from the aesthetics of the dwelling. This will also allow the device to be better hidden, such as in a garden while still providing a convenient location to dispose of pet feces which would otherwise needed to be discarded into a trash bin.